Fan Ideas Page
This page is for everyone to contribute to; You can add anything you want! Anyways, do not edit other people's conceptions without permission. Also, you can do the same thing as another idea with the same idea, but you have to put your name next to the title of your conception and you have to have a different description that doesn't copy basically the same idea as the other conception. Also, be sure to show if the item takes up more room or not. Items Note: Items are the things you put on shelves. Be sure to put in the name of the item (Needs to be a real life item), the buy and sell price, how many storage units it takes up, how much of the item can fit onto the container(s) it can go on, and what container(s) is can go on. Pants: Goes on Clothing Rack, 36 can fit on at once, you can buy it for 40$ and it sells for 80$. It takes up 2 SU each. It just works with clothing to make nice decor. uber12 note: above thing should have a shelf variant Walls, Ceilings, Floors Note: These are ideas for walls, ceilings, and floors. You can also post other things as long as it fits into the Build Category and makes sense (Such as elevators, for an example.) Golden Floor: $1,000 each, 5 Decor Points each. Decor, Misc, Customer Service, Service Note: For Decoration, be sure to add how much Decoration Points it gives. For Misc (Such as special things), show what it does. For Customer Service, show how it works and if it requires workers. Self Checkout w/ Line: $2,250, Works like a self checkout but can have a line of up to 5. It's 1x2. Large Storage Rack: $1,000, works like a storage rack but holds up to 750 Storage Units each. Wire Set: $1,000, you need a certain number of these to run the TV Signs, and other technological things. Basket Rack: $1,250, it holds 25 baskets. A customer will take one of these baskets and then they will be able to hold up to 40 SU. After the customer is done with the basket, it will return it by going to the nearest basket/shopping cart return in the parking lot. (There's a basket return somewhere on every parking lot. For multi-level lots, there are 2 returns on each floor. Then a restocker puts it back.) Shopping Cart Rack: $2,500, it holds 25 shopping carts. A customer will take one of these baskets and then they will be able to hold up to 100SU. Same thing as the basket. Display Items Note: This can act as a tie in towards the Items section. This means that you can create an item displayer that holds one of your made up items. Also, you have to post the items that can go onto the display. Game Mechanics Note: This section is about technical stuff, such as another category for store ratings, another thing you can change in settings, and things that can affect your store such as a second floor. You can also add other game mechanics. Store Ratings Category: Stockedness: Base of 100. If a container is empty, it subtracts 6 points. If a container is 1/8 full, it subtracts 4 points. 2/8 full, -3 points, 3/8 full, -2 points, 4/8 full, -1 point, 5/8 full, no effect, 6/8 full, it adds 1 point, 7/8 full, it adds 2 points, completely full, it adds 3 points. 100 points is 5 stars, for every 2 points less than that, it removes half a star. A 5 star rating will give a +one and a half star bonus, for every half star removed from the rating, .5 stars will be removed from the bonus (+1.5 stars, +1 stars, +0.5 stars, no effect, -0.5 stars, and so forth) Quotes Good: "Wow, there's piles of everything!" "There's enough for everyone!" Quotes Bad: "I thought this was a store, not some dusty shelves." "I don't think there's gonna be anything left.." Type Of Car: Bus: Always is yellow, and looks like a bus. Only parks at a bus stop, and holds 10 people. Only comes if store rating is 3.5 stars+, and if you have a Pretty Stone Sign. A bus stop looks like a parking space with a sign next to it. The sign says "Bus Parking Only." Type Of Car: Celebrity Car: Always is black and looks like a car with a round roof. Only parks at a Small Paved Lot or better. The store also needs a Large Noticeable Sign or better. The final requirement is a 5 star rating. The celebrity car has 2 celebrities (Celebrity couple :P) and 4 ordinary people (Driver and bodyguards). The celebrities either are in suits or in dresses. Celebrities pay three times as much for each item (So celebrities would pay $60 for a SINGLE candy.) The ordinary people are just.. Ordinary people. Also, for every celebrity car, 50% more customers will come when at least one Celebrity Car is in your parking lot. (Customer Bonus Stacks) uberdestroyer12's addon to the above mechanic: Some Comments when a celebrity is near: "Ohmygosh, is that a famous person?!" "Does that person go here?!" "Can I get an autograph???" <(the customer stops what they're doing and walks up to them) "Wait, that's that one celebrity!" "I wanna get an autograph so bad..." Game Mechanic: Customers Holding Items: Customers now have a limit on how much they can carry. Customers can hold up to 10 SU (Storage Units) of items each. Customers will show the item in their hand while carrying it. They can also get other items in the shop to hold more items. Upgrades Note: This section is about upgrades that can further upgrade your store. However, be sure to add things such as (If you're doing a parking lot) how many parking spaces it has, (If you're doing a sign,) how many more customers it attracts, and what other kinds of upgrades do if you have an idea of what you want to do. The Medium Paved Lot has one bus stop, and nine parking spaces (Trade-offs, one parking lot for one bus stop.) The Large Paved Lot has two bus stops and 20 parking spaces (More trade-offs.) Parking Lot: Double Level Lot, 40,000$. Can hold up to 32 cars and it also has 3 bus stops. There are also built in stairs to help customers to move between the floors. Parking Lot: Very Large Paved Lot, 65,000$. Can hold up to 43 cars and it also has five bus stops. Parking Lot: Triple Level Lot, 100K$. Can hold up to 72 cars and it also has eight bus stops. Parking Lot: Five Level Lot, 250K$. Can hold up to 120 cars and it also has 15 bus stops. Parking Lot: Two Five Level Lots, 600K$. Can hold up to 250 cars and it also has 25 bus stops. Parking Lot: Two Ten Level Lots, 1M$. Can hold up to 400 cars and it also has 50 bus stops. Sign: Billboard w/ Lights, 30,000$. Attracts 70% more cars. Sign: Arrow Billboard, 75,000$. Attracts 150% more cars. Sign: Arrow Billboard w/ Lights, 150K$. Attracts 250% more cars. Sign: Small TV Sign, 400K$. Attracts 400% more cars. It switches between your store picture (Default store picture is your avatar) and your store name every 13 seconds or so. This requires the wire set to function. If not functioning, it attracts only 200% more cars. Sign: Large TV Sign, 900K$. Attracts 10x (1000%) more cars. Is exactly like the small TV sign, but bigger! (Like the ones near Las Vegas hotels) This requires the wire set to function. If not functioning, it attracts only 500% more cars. Sign: Neon Large TV Sign, 2.5M$. Attracts 25x (2500%) more cars. Is exactly like the small TV sign, but bigger and glowy! (Color of neon is color theme of store) This requires two wire sets to function. If not functioning, it only attracts 12x more cars. Workers Note: This section is about workers, and what they do for your store. Also, if there's items related to the worker, then post them in the Decor and Misc. section and be sure the item has a connection to your worker in the description. Also, you have to post how much money the worker consumes per minute. Also, if you don't know, to hire a worker you need to pay 10x the wage. Restocker Note: Restockers will go to the parking lot to get either 10 baskets or 10 shopping carts at a time to bring them back to the store. Robotic Cashier: No minutely pay, but you have to pay 1000$ to hire at first. Also, occasionally, the Robotic Cashier will shut down, in which case you have to click on it for it to start working again. When a robot worker shuts down, it will stop working until you click on it. Robotic Manager: No minutely pay, but you have to pay 1500$ to hire at first. It also shuts down sometimes. While the Robotic Manager is shut down, you won't get items automatically while the robotic manager is shut down until it wakes back up. Robot Poker: 20$/min, when a robot shuts down it runs to that robot and pokes it. Then the robot wakes back up. Robotic Robot Poker: No minutely pay, but you need 1000$ to hire. It pokes robots that are asleep. I'd recommend getting two of these so if one of the robotic pokers shut down, the other robotic poker will poke the robotic poker. Category:Retail Tycoon